


If I Could Spend Eternity With You

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, face fucking, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: In which Yuuri copes with his anxiety by submitting to Victor.





	If I Could Spend Eternity With You

“Yuuri.” The room is quiet, the only sounds being Victor’s laboured breaths slipping between gritted teeth as his hand gripped Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri is on his knees between his legs, ass up on the bed, arms tied back and Victor’s girth taken right down his throat and his nose pressed to Victor’s hip. His length is so soft and warm in Yuuri’s mouth, holding it perfectly and Victor can feel Yuuri’s throat flexing and squeezing, he can see the bulge in Yuuri’s throat shift ever so slightly at the gentle rocks, almost screaming when the tip hits the back of his throat. Yuuri’s closed his eyes, his tongue roaming nonchalantly at the underside of Victor’s large cock, the tip of his tongue tracing wherever it can reach. 

“Yuuri,” he repeats, hoping to actually get Yuuri’s attention this time. “Behave.” His voice is firm and low, and god, Yuuri whimpers, swallowing reflexively. Immediately Yuuri ceases his tongues movements, and holds down the contractions of his throat, desperate to obey Victor’s every word. 

“Good boy.” Yuuri keens at the praise, whimpering softly as the grip on his hair loosens, Victor’s fingers just carding through soft locks. Victor’s free hand runs up and down Yuuri’s back, loosening the knot on the tie of the ribbon. Once freed, Yuuri’s hands immediately grab Victor’s own, squeezing gently. “Would you like to stay like this for a bit?” Yuuri tried to nod, but settles for a low grumble that sounds sort of like a yes. Victor shuddered at the vibrations coursing through his cock. “Alright, but you have to be a good boy, okay?” Once more Yuuri let’s out that same mumble, Victor almost cursing under his breath. 

“Are you comfortable?” Victor asks as one hand cups Yuuri’s cheek, feeling the thick length bulging through the soft skin of his cheek.

Yuuri relaxes his body, curling up whilst keeping Victor’s dick warmed in his mouth. He closes his eyes, one hand coming to rest in the inside of Victor’s thigh. Victor’s thumb is tracing soft patterns on Yuuri’s bulged out cheek, whispering soft musings like “so good for me, Yuuri, my perfect boy.” Or “you’re doing so well, my baby boy.” And Yuuri has to just sit and keen at the praise as it comes. 

Yuuri feels Victor’s member start to fill and grow larger. “Oh,” he thinks, “he’s getting hard.” 

After a few moments Yuuri begins to whine, his lips beginning to work as his throat begins to contract and relax around Victor’s tip.  
“Yuuri…” Victor’s tone is sharp and warning, and it sends the most delightful shiver down Yuuri’s spine. “Do you want more, Yuuri?” When Yuuri whimpers, that’s all Victor needs for an answer. But still, he teases. 

“Tell me what you want, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s throat and lips release Victor’s cock, and it slides out of the warm cavern. With a soft cough and the lick of his lips, Yuuri answers. 

“Please… Vitya… f-fuck my throat…” Yuuri’s voice is already hoarse, but he’s so desperate that Victor absolutely just cannot say no. 

“Stand up and kneel on the floor, baby.” Yuuri scrambles to do so and clambers off the bed and settles to his knees on the floor. On Victor’s way up, he picks up Yuuri’s blue frames. Victor stands over him and slips the glasses up Yuuri’s nose. “You’re so adorable. Open wide.” Yuuri keens at the praise, and his lips part slowly, red and wet and shiny with spit, and he drags his tongue across them, tongue peeking out ever so slightly as it rests on his bottom lip. 

Victor grasps his length and feeds the tip into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri gasps as he feels it fill his mouth, the weight of it sits heavy on his tongue and god, he looks so beautiful Victor can’t tear his eyes away. Victor’s member fills Yuuri’s whole mouth, from lips to throat and Yuuri can almost feel himself choke on desperation. It tastes salty, yet so, so Victor. The smell of Victor’s cologne, as well as the musky scent of roses fill his nostrils as Yuuri digs his nose into Victor’s stomach, just buried within the neatly trimmed deep sliver hairs. 

The way Victor fills him is phenomenal. It lights up every nerve in his mouth, sends sparks coursing through his whole body. It’s so warm and heavy on his tongue, and it feels so soft yet hard all at the same time. Yuuri pulls back ever so slightly and forces himself down harder, the tip slamming right into the back of his throat. Instead of gagging, Yuuri moans and swallows. 

It didn’t take them long to rid Yuuri completely of a gag reflex. It had all started back when they first started sleeping together. Yuuri used to choke and splitter and gag as the tip hit his throat, and he had to pull off completely, coughing. “Relax, darling, take it slow. Do you want to try again?” Yuuri eagerly nodded, determined to be fully stuffed and not choke. Although, choking on Victor’s cock didn’t necessarily sound like a bad thing. 

Yuuri leaned back, allowing Victor’s length to slip further down his throat. Victor’s hand reached down, cupping the bulge in Yuuri’s throat, feeling as each minute movement made it shift. He couldn’t help but run the tip of his finger right down the length of Yuuri’s neck, feeling for his own tip. Yuuri pulled back up with a loud slurp. 

“You’d do almost anything I asked you, wouldn’t you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri couldn’t even deny it. Because he would. He would take everything Victor was willing to give him. He would choke on his dick if Victor asked, suck him off in public if he asked. 

Actually, Yuuri thinks back, and there are a lot of fantasies Victor has that he has not yet asked of Yuuri. Maybe he should make those come true. Face sitting is one of them, Yuuri recalls, trying to dig deeper into his memories to find more. Double penetration with a vibrator too. Victor had mentioned it recently but Yuuri wasn’t ready to try it. Maybe soon, though. The other one Yuuri could think of was fisting. Victor had expressed a great want to have Yuuri wrapped completely around his hand, just sat and feeling anything and everything Victor was willing to offer. But again, Yuuri was too scared to try it. These were all things they had to be ready to try, and even though Yuuri would do just about anything Victor asked, he still had to be ready for them. 

Yuuri’s head floated back to the present. “Are you ready, baby?” Yuuri nods, and Victor’s hands grasp Yuuri’s hair. “You know to pinch the back of my knee if you need to stop?” Yuuri nodded once more. “Beautiful.” And suddenly, Yuuri was forced back down onto Victor’s cock. His mouth was so warm and wet, the slide of it felt magnificent, like nothing ever before. Yuuri tries ever so hard to keep his noises at bay, but one soft whine just escapes his lips. 

“Do you feel good?” Victor asked as his hips bucked, his large cock being encased by Yuuri’s throat. To the best of his ability, Yuuri nods. “You feel amazing, Yuuri. You’re so good and pretty for me.” Victor’s fingertips dig into Yuuri’s hair, gripping it tighter as he pounds Yuuri’s throat. 

It feels so good and hot and warm and the pace is so fast Yuuri feels like he’s going delirious. The way it stretches his throat, the way it pounds the back of his mouth, the way Victor’s tip scrapes against his palate as he draws back. It all makes Yuuri feel so, so hot. His tongue is working furiously to trace the prominent vein visible through the soft skin of Victor’s cock. 

It’s here where Yuuri really takes his time to admire Victor’s length, even though the pace is nearing brutal and his lips are wet with spit and drool is leaking down his chin, now is the perfect opportunity.

It feels much different between his lips than in his hand. Victor’s size is perfect, he’s so thick that Yuuri can’t ever make his fingers meet when he uses his hands to get Victor off, and it’s long enough that it reaches just above the base of his throat. The length itself curves slightly to the left, reaching Victor’s navel. It’s a beautiful peachy pink colour, completely hairless. Then, there’s the vein that runs just on the other side. Yuuri loves to run his tongue over it, press sloppy kisses to the vein, and it drives Victor wild when Yuuri scrapes the tip of his nail just on the vein. 

The tip is cut, and it’s so smooth and beautiful Yuuri always has to get his lips around it. The tip gets wet quickly, Yuuri has discovered, and when it leaks it gets coated in pre-come. It’s such a shiny, pinkish-red tone and its, to put it bluntly, bulbous. It abuses Yuuri’s prostrate just right, and just thinking about the fat tip against his sweet spot is enough to get him off. The crown of Victor’s cock is rather prominent too, the ridge perfect for when Yuuri wants to run his finger around it. And then Victor’s balls, god, his balls. They fit perfectly in Yuuri’s palms, they’re so round and smooth and pink, with not a single hair in sight. Yuuri could suck on them and press the wettest smooches to them all day should Victor allow him to do so. 

He loves the way they feel against his chin when his nose reaches Victor’s pubic hairs, like now, they feel incredibly soft against his chin, for just an instant before the feeling is gone. It comes back a split second later when Victor’s cock is forced further down his throat and Yuuri is on cloud nine. His tongue slows in its movements and his contractions slow ever so slightly. His throat goes lax and he just simply allows Victor to fuck his throat with no finesse at all. The girth forces Yuuri’s throat open, but it doesn’t close when it leaves. Yuuri’s eyes closed and he quickly grabs Victor’s hand and laces their fingers together, his thumb swiping the space just between Victor’s thumb and index finger. 

Now, it’s up to Victor to know when enough is enough. Victor admires Yuuri’s beautiful expression, dazed and red as drool seeps between his lip and Victor’s cock. His hand moves briefly away from Yuuri’s scalp to trace his wet lips, before replacing it to his head.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look? How your cheeks pink and your lips go red and shiny?” Victor praises, his pace slowing ever so slightly. “Have I told you how good you are to me, sitting pretty on your knees while I use you? You like that, don’t you?” Yuuri hears every word, and it sends a shiver down his spine. That does it – he immediately comes hard, semen squirting from his tip. Oh, he hadn’t even realised he was hard. Yuuri whined and whimpers and keens as Victor continues to use his throat, fucking it good. There was no doubt he wouldn’t be able to speak for at least two days. 

Yuuri looks beautiful, his eyes peeking up at Victor from just above his blue frames. It melts Victor’s heart, and he almost wants to come on Yuuri’s face. Almost. But with the promise of allowing Yuuri to swallow, Victor had to restrain himself. Yuuri’s glasses were skewed and slightly steamed up, but god, he was just ridiculously cute and he did things to Victor’s heart. Seeing such a cute, sweet expression on someone as kinky as Yuuri… wow. The way big eyes stared up at him, partially blocked by those cute blue glasses, and the way that Yuuri whimpered around his cock almost made him come. 

“You’re too cute… when you wear glasses. I wish you could see… how adorable you look, how much you turn me on, baby.” Victor tended to ramble when he was close to coming. “You’re so sweet and good to me, w-what did I do to deserve this…” Victor’s breathing got heavier as he took faster, deeper breaths. “I-I’m so proud to call you my husband. M-my beautiful, amazing, loving husband.” That, that made Yuuri cry. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he moaned around Victor’s cock, his own cock threatening to twitch alive. 

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Victor’s speech is interrupted by the hitch of his breath. “R-right down your throat.” Victor breaths deeply again. “Y-you’re gonna swallow it a-all, like my sweetheart, aren’t you?” Yuuri makes a hum of approval before Victor gives one last forceful push down Yuuri’s throat, his hand on the back of his head to really force him down. And then, he released. It took Yuuri by surprise, semen falling right down his throat. Victor couldn’t stop ejaculating – he pulled out slightly, resting the spurting tip on Yuuri’s tongue and watching as white fluid hit his palate and coated his tongue and lips. Pulling out just a little further, Victor found himself coming on Yuuri’s face. Creamy, milky liquid coated Yuuri’s lenses and fell down his cheeks, coating his lips until just a few minute droplets came out. 

Yuuri had been so good – he’d held all of Victor’s spend in his mouth before audibly gulping it down, his tongue working to push it down his throat. Victor, immediately after recovering, picked Yuuri up and pulled him close. He laid them down on the bed and grabbed a wet wipe from their bedside cabinet to clean Yuuri off before tucking them in bed. 

“Yuuri, can you hear me?” Voices in Yuuri’s head sounded, but Victor’s voice stood out. His eyes gleamed a little in the dim light of their bedroom as Victor squeezed his hand. “Yuuri, darling?” Victor calmly called once more, and Yuuri was back. He said nothing, just turned his body into Victor’s and tucked his head under his chin. 

Yuuri cried faintly, soft huffs and hitched sobs coming from him as Victor ran his hand up and down his back.  
“It’s alright, my sweet. Everything will be okay.” Victor’s voice was so tender in his ear, and Yuuri’s heart pounded at the thought of such a wonderful man being here for life. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri tried to respond, but only choked up sobs came. “It’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I wrote this in 2 hours!


End file.
